


Pepper's Observations

by cuddlyreyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Notices things that few others would and Natasha's walls come down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper's Observations

Pepper Potts notices things. She notices the coffee stains on the corners of files, the small indention of a pen clipped to a paper, the way Natasha smiles when she sleeps and the soft noises she makes when she dreams.   
Natasha and Pepper had been together awhile now, it was rare that they were both in the same country at the same time, let alone the same bed, but when they were; the night was always magical. 

Pepper noticed the way her lovers lips fall into a small O at the softest of kisses at her neck, she noticed the small cluster of freckles across her chest that continued to her breasts, she also noticed the small symbol tattooed on her hip and how her breathing hitched when fingertips delicately brushed over it. 

Natasha was an interesting person, very quiet, guarded. Pepper kept her distance in the beginning, letting Natasha come to her with things when she was ready, those rare nights together ended in stories, the assassin slowly letting Pepper in, letting her see the woman behind the Black Widow. The CEO always cherished these nights and anytime when she could catch a faint glimpse of Natasha letting go, bringing the walls down. 

Pepper lets Natasha see her too, lets her see the woman who breaks down when she’s stressed, lets her see the woman who cries in the beginning of Up and the end of Toy Story 3, the woman who only drinks coffee at work and tea at home.   
They learn the small things first, how the other sleeps, what they eat, how they like their coffee... It slowly builds, and soon more is shared. The Widow tells her pieces of her past, lets Pepper see the broken person she is behind all her walls and facades. 

Pepper helps put her back together, slowly helps Natasha come out of her shell; only Pepper is allowed to see this side of her lover, only pepper is the one who gets to comfort her when she’s about to break, only Pepper can wipe away tears that spill over her usual unbreakable dam of indifference. 

Pepper knows that when Natasha has had a rough day she grips Pepper’s hips that much tighter, bites her that much harder, and moves her fingers within the strawberry blonde’s core that much quicker. Moans fall from her lover’s lips as Pepper gently nips at her collarbone, their bodies intertwined as they work to push the other over the edge of pleasure. 

Natasha’s strong hands worked Pepper’s core, moans falling from her lips as slender freckled hands worked over her breasts. “Pepper....” she would moan, her head falling back as her eyes screwed shut.   
The CEO moaned obscenely, clenching around her girlfriends fingers, “Natasha~!” she gasped out, pressing her hips against the squirming redhead beneath her. Natasha moaned at the friction, falling over that edge with Pepper. 

Pepper collapsed on top of her lover, pressing gentle kisses to her neck and shoulder, wringing small moans and gasps from the assassin. The two laid there for several moments, simply enjoying the closeness.   
Natasha is the first to break the silence, “I used to say love is for children...” she whispers, Pepper remains silent, knowing to let her take her time; she noticed the small way Natasha’s eyes twinkled as she spoke and it made the CEO’s heart flutter.

“I said that...” she took a deep breath, “Until I met you... I love you Virginia,” Pepper looked up at her with a huge grin, only Natasha ever used her real name, it made her feel special, like a secret locked between the two. “I love you too Natasha,” she said happily, caressing the assassins cheek, “I will always love you.”

Pepper notices things, the small shine of Natahsha’s hair in the sun, the way her smile can brighten a whole room, and the way she tears up as Pepper slides the ring on her finger as they say “I do,”


End file.
